Maybe If I Met You First
by shaneybummer
Summary: Troy was in love with Gabriella the moment he saw her beautiful brown eyes in the school cafeteria. What could have been a relationship between them was stolen by Troy's bestfriend, Matt. Three years later, when Matt and Gabriella are together, how would Troy win back the love that was stolen?
1. Love and Hostilty

**CHAPTER 1**

**Love and Hostility**

Ring!

The school bell sounded letting the students know that it was lunch time. Before going down to the cafeteria, Gabriella went to her locker to put in her books from Science and Math class.

"Hey Gabby! You ready for lunch?" Taylor, her bestfriend, shouted, waving her hand to signal Gabriella to come over fast. Taylor and Gabriella have been the closest of friends since they were in freshman. One time during free period, Taylor was walking towards her locker, carrying a lot of books. Her books reached up to the top of her eyes, so she couldn't see clearly. She didn't notice the Wet Floor sign, in effect she slipped and all the books she was carrying flew and scattered all over the wet floor. Gabriella saw this and quickly helped Taylor up.

"Yep, I was just putting my books on my locker. Just a sec, Tay!", Gabriella replied. From the first day of their meeting, both of them knew that they would turn from simply friends to the best of friends.

"So, how's it going with Matt?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence while walking down the ramp towards the basement where the cafeteria was.

"Ummmm, I don't really know. We haven't talked in days, Tay", Gabriella replied in almost a whisper. "After that one big fight, I never gained the confidence to talk to him again", she continued.

Suddenly Taylor regretted asking about Matt, Gabriella's boyfriend since freshman year. "I'm sorry, Gabby. But I hope you guys can talk it out", Taylor trying to comfort her.

"Hmmm. I really hope so Tay. But every time I try to talk to him, he pretends like I'm not there. It's as if I'm invisible all of a sudden", Gabriella complained.

"Gabby, give Matt a little time. Obviously, he has planned for your future together. Having it disrupted, let's admit, is a blow to his plans".

Gabriella unnoticingly let out a small whimper.

"What was that about?" Taylor curiously asked.

"What was?"

"Oh come on Gabby. You made a sound."

"It was nothing... It just when you said 'the future with Matt', it got you know..." Gabriella mumbled, not knowing how to continue her sentence. She didn't want to talk about Matt just yet. She knows Taylor is her best friend and she could tell her everything, but right now she has not decided on her feelings about the situation with Matt yet. She wants to tell Taylor all about it, but she thinks that it would only burden Taylor. Right now, shutting up about Matt is what she needed to do. "It's nothing." She gave a reassuring smile to Taylor.

"Okay then, if you say so. Let's hurry, lunchtime is almost ending." Taylor decided to let go of the topic. Knowing Gabriella didn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to stress her. She knows Gabriella too well. At these kinds of moment, from experience, the best thing to do is give Gabriella time until she is ready to open up about it. Sometimes she feels that Gabriella doesn't tell her right away because she thinks that it would only burden her, but that is not the case. Gabriella is her best friend and as her best friend, she is willing to listen to her and help her out in all her problems. She knows Gabriella will do the same.

Gabriella and Matt have been dating for almost three years now. They were classmates in Science class. One day, Matt just talked to her asking random things about her. She didn't know how to reply when Matt suddenly asked her out.

Gabriella's not the kind of girl who goes out with just any guy. In fact, a lot of guys from school ask her out but she always turns them down. But Matt was different, she felt something different. Ever since then, they were a couple. But just recently, they had the biggest fight of their lives. They were talking about College and the schools they were gonna go in to. Matt wanted that they go to the same school together. The problem is Gabriella always wanted to go to Stanford not to UCLA. Since then, they were not in speaking terms.

"_The anatomy of a frog...", Mr. Carlton was going on for thirty minutes now about the anatomy of dogs, cats, and all animals there is. Gabriella was trying to listen intently but she can't help feeling that feeling of somebody staring at her. Is everybody's pastime now is staring? She looked to her left and saw Matt Andrews. He was not usually seated there; he was seated in the far end of the room usually to avoid being seen by Mr. Carlton. But today, he was seated beside her and also staring at her. _

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"_Next week, don't forget to pass in your essays about the anatomy of the animal you have chosen", Mr. Carlton said in an almost shouting voice to get the attention of the students anxious to leave the room. "See you next week, class", He continued as the students one by one went out of the room._

_Gabriella was putting her books in her locker, getting ready to go home. "Hey Gabriella", Matt said leaning beside Gabriella's locker. "Hey", she replied in a voice that shows a hint of curiosity. _

They ran down the ramp, fearing of not being able to eat lunch, when Gabriella bumped into something, at least that was what she thought. She thought she bumped into a post or a railing but it felt soft and tender like a person. Lost in thought, she didn't notice that they both fell down while she laid on top of that person. A quick second later, she jolted back up and saw what, instead, who he bumped and fell onto. It was a guy and not just any guy. It was...

"Oh my god!", she said as she quickly got up from the fall. She looked at the guy that was still on the floor. She quickly recognized him. He was Troy. Troy Bolton. He was a senior too just like her but she was from another class.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Fall on me?" Troy asked in a tone that showed a little hint of anger while fixing his shirt that was dirtied by the fall.

"A-", Gabriella was about to speak again when Troy stopped her.

"Save your sorry for someone else". Troy quickly said while walking off from Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella was left shocked.

"What's up with him?" She finally got the chance to speak.


	2. Back When We Were Friends

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Back When We Were Friends**

"Shit!" Troy moaned loudly in the men's comfort room. "What the hell did you do back there?" he mumbled quietly so that he was the only one who could hear himself. "You practically zeroed yourself from the girl of your dreams. Why is this happening to me? Arrrr-" He was stopped halfway from shouting as he heard the door open. He went out of the cubicle and saw the last person he would want to see.

"Oh, hey man", Matt said in the most unfriendly tone. "I didn't see you there." He continued to speak.

Troy controlled all the rage inside him. This was the man who stole the girl of his dreams. This was the man who got to be with Gabriella. He is the lucky man who gets to call Gabriella his girl. "Hey", he said in the friendliest tone he could speak. He washed his hand and quickly left the room without another word to Matt.

_They were still in their freshman year. They were the best of buddies. They were eating lunch in the cafeteria, sitting on the table together with the rest of the East High basketball team. _

_The lunch special was New York Deli with a side of some delicious French fries. The guys were throwing food at each other, teasing each other. One fry hit Troy's face and fell onto the floor. A bit annoyed, Troy picked it up and as he snapped back up, there he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his whole life. It almost felt like love at first sight. Gabriella and Taylor sat at the table adjacent to them. _

_Troy can't stop staring at Gabriella. He noticed her eyes first, they were the most beautiful shade of brown he has ever seen. Then he noticed how her long and curly locks flowed naturally down her neck. She has a petite body which suits her best. Everything about her fits perfectly. She was like a goddess._

"_Gabby, I think someone is staring at you", Taylor whispered into Gabriella's ear. Upon hearing it, Gabriella searched for this 'someone' whom Taylor said was staring at her. There she saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring intently at her. For a moment, she stared back. Troy came back to reality and quickly shifted his gaze back to his table._

"_Hey Troy, you okay?" Matt asked. _

"_Yeah. Why?" Troy defensively replied._

"_We'll be late for class. The bell just rang", Matt mockingly replied. They quickly stood up to go to class. Before leaving the cafeteria, Troy shifted his gaze back to the girl with the most beautiful brown eyes, hoping to see her again._

"_Man, you need to hook me up with this girl", Troy pleadingly said to Matt. They were in the gym, sitting by the bleachers. Class just ended and it was time for their basketball practice. "Please Matt! Remember when you liked that girl—Stacey! And you asked me to talk her out into agreeing to go out with you? Now it's time for you to do the same thing!", Troy speaking with an eager voice now. _

"_Oh come on! Why can't you do it yourself?" Matt asked. _

"_Just please do it okay. I'm too nervous even just to be beside her let alone speak to her. Troy replied. "I only know her name. Gabriella." He said Gabriella's name so softly as if if he said it aloud, it would somehow break. He can't help thinking how her name feels so natural for him to say. It was as if he was meant to say it every moment. "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez", he repeated. "So, you'll do it?" He continued._

"_Do I have a choice?" Matt said, defeated by his insistent best friend. _

"_Thanks man! I'll repay you somehow." Troy said smiling at Matt. He can't wait to go on a date with Gabriella now. He's sure, Gabriella would be the girl she'd imagined her to be-kind, witty, down to earth and has a good sense of humor. He's sure of it. _

_Matt and Troy haven't seen each other for three days now ever since that day at the bleachers. Troy started to feel anxious and uneasy. He can't help wonder why Matt hasn't contacted him yet. He kept on calling him, but he doesn't answer. He must have sent him a thousand text messages too, but he doesn't reply._

_At the parking lot, later that day, Troy was heading towards his car. He was about to hop in the driver's seat of his car when he saw Matt and another lady. Not just with any another lady. Matt was with Gabriella. He was opening the passenger's seat of his car for Gabriella. Gabriella got in. It almost looked like Matt was giving Gabriella a ride home. Troy got confused and preferred to not assume anything. He'll drop by his house tomorrow and ask him personally instead. Troy got in his car and hoped that his best friend did not betray him._

* * *

**You don't know how happy I am to find that some of you are already reading my story. It's my first time uploading a story to Fanfiction. Heck, it's my first time writing a story ever! So thank you so much to all of you who read my story. Don't forget to drop some reviews! It's highly appreciated. :)**_  
_


	3. I'll Listen

**Before you start reading the third chapter, I would like to say THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and even those who just read it! THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.**

Now for a reply to a review:

**Zab (guest) - To answer your question, it's a yes and a no. I thought of the title because I think it fits the plot of the story well. Then later, I realized that it was also from the Vampire Diaries . Maybe, unconsciously that's where I got the idea from, but really it's just coincidence. Anyway, thank you for the review! Keep on reading. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I'LL LISTEN**

"Hey Gabriella", Matt shouted from the first floor lobby of the school building.

Gabriella looked where the sound was coming from. She looked down and saw Matt calling her. Oh no! She's not yet ready to talk to Matt. If only she could find a way out of this. Like a knight but without the shining armor, Troy Bolton just happened to be walking up the stairs. Is Troy Bolton he's way out but they don't even know each other, would he help her? She must think fast, Matt is approaching them.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out.

Stunned, Troy looked towards the direction of the lovely voice which he knows so well. It was Gabriella's voice. The voice he would always be happy to hear. She looked good today as always. She was wearing some skinny jeans, a blue floral top with matching cardigan. He loves that Gabriella didn't have to dress in skimpy clothes like the others but still manage to look gorgeous. He must have been staring for too long but he was already half smiling as he approached where she was standing.

What could she want from him? Did she call him to yell at him for the little accident in the ramp the other day? Did he hurt her? He's smile quickly turned into creases on his forehead thinking that he could have harmed Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby-riella..." Wooh, he almost called her with her nickname, "what did you want?"

"Ahm, I hope you don't mind... but... ahmmm... ahmmm.. I was just wondering if you could help me carry some books from the fourth floor laboratory to the library downstairs" Gabriella, by this time, is doubting if she should carry on with her plan. She looked at Troy to catch some hint of annoyance in his face instead she thinks she saw a smile. That's a good sign right?

"Mister Andrews asked me to and Peter bailed out on me so I kinda have no choice and a-".

"Sure, I'll help you", Troy said sincerely.

Even before Gabriella half pleaded asking for Troy's help, she didn't need to do that. Troy was happy that Gabriella even just talked to her. He was even happier to do something with Gabby even though it meant going up and down the laboratory to the library. Anything to do with Gabby is worth it.

"So, let's go then?" Troy asked leading the way to the stairs.

They went up the stairs silently together. The silence was deafening to both of them. As a gentleman, Troy initiated the conversation.

"So...is it fun being a little teacher's pet to Mister Andrews?", Troy teased.

Gabby didn't seem to realize that Troy was joking, so Troy added a little chuckle. Then Gabby seemed to relax and chuckled with him too. "I am not a teacher's pet! I just didn't get away faster than the others when Mister Andrews asked us a 'favor'", Gabriella said a little louder with an emphasis on the "teacher's pet".

"Knowing you, I know you would full heartedly volunteer to help Mister Andrews or anyone for that matter", Troy slipped. Maybe it freaked Gabby out a little. Oh no, he shouldn't have said that. He sneaked a little look towards her and was surprised to see a blush forming in her cheeks. That's good right? The last thing he wanted was Gabriella thinking he was some kind of stalker.

"Knowing me? How well do you know me?" Wow, when Troy said the first two words he said it like he meant it. She wanted to know what made him say this. Does he really know her? Yes, they have seen each other in the hallways or in the cafeteria. He was part of the basketball team so they have had some common friends. But it seems like Troy is never near Matt. They're co-captains but they don't seem to like each other very much. The closest they've been each other is today and that day on the ramp.

"Well, I know that you are a Straight A student. You love Math the most. You are even part of the school's Decathlon team. Your bestfriend is Taylor. You also love plants. In fact, I saw you hanging out a couple of times at the roof deck garden and-". Troy was to continue but Gabby interrupted.

"I saw you a couple of times at the roof garden too. You seem to spend a lot of time there." Gabriella teased. It was true, she always sees Troy hanging out in the rooftop garden. But in those times, Gabriella never bothered to sit with him or something. She didn't want to. He looks so relaxed and happy just sitting there. Is that even possible? For Troy Bolton, it is. "You kinda are stealing some of my garden time." Gabby said with a chuckle.

She continued, "you seem to know a lot about me. I didn't know you even knew me." She remembered the awkward incident at the ramp during lunch. "By the way, I'm sorry for bumping you at the ramp during lunch. I'm a bit out of my element these days."

"You know what, you're forgiven but only if you treat me for some ice cream sometime." Troy was about to say he was only kidding when Gabriella said, "Then an ice cream, then!", she said with the biggest smile she could muster.

At this point they were already near the laboratory when Troy stopped walking. Gabby also stopped and wondered why Troy paused all of a sudden. Then Troy shifted his stance towards Gabby. "Gabriella, if you need someone other than Taylor to talk about why you're a little 'bit out of your element these days', and I know we only talked the most today, but you can come to me. I'll listen."

Gabriella did not expect those words to come out of Troy's mouth. She was shocked and happy at the same time. There was something about the way Troy said it that made her believe that Troy really meant it. And besides she doesn't want to burden Taylor about her problems anymore. She'd been such a good friend listening to all her Matt problems.

What she said next surprised Troy and even her. "Thank you. I'll definitely be looking for you when that time to explode comes". She smiled hoping that that time comes soon.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :))) -shaneybummer**


	4. Then It All Went Crumbling Down

****Wow, this chapter came fast right? :) Hope you enjoy the budding romance of Troy and Gabriella. What do you think about Matt? Should I break them up already? Or elongate their relationship more? I'm all in for opinions! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THEN IT ALL WENT CRUMBLING DOWN**

"That's the last of the books", Gabriella said to Troy while carefully placing the books on the old and dusty shelves, "We surely made Mister Andrews proud", she continued on with a sigh of relief.

"We sure did. Plus it saved us some gym time. We must have carried 10 tons of these books", Troy replied while flexing his biceps as he bragged to Gabriella.

"I didn't know your narcissistic, Troy Bolton", she said while trying to tear her eyes from the biceps Troy was still flexing. Basketball did him well, Gabriella thought to herself.

"Well, you know what they say, if you got it flaunt it".

"By 'They' you mean the narcissistic people?" she countered.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Gabriella", Troy said finally ending their bickering. It was amazing how in just days, Troy was having these kinds of conversation with Gabriella. If he didn't know better, it felt like she was flirting with him.

Gabriella, on the other end, feels the same. She only met Troy, well officially, just a few days ago but the way they were acting, more appropriately, the way she was acting, it's like they've know each other for years. She couldn't stop flirting. She hopes Troy doesn't notice that and just mistake whatever she's doing for friendliness.

From a distance, someone was calling out Gabriella's name. Troy and Gabriella shifted their gazes to the direction of the sound and saw the person they both don't want to see.

"Gabb- Oh, I didn't know you're with someone", Matt said in a high pitch tone to signal harshness, "Anyway, I need to talk to you now. I've been searching for you all over the school."

"Matt! Show some respect to Troy", she said almost angrily, "and can we talk later, I'm still... busy".

"I'll talk to you later, Troy", Gabriella said to Troy turning her away from the two boys.

Gabriella was about to walk away when Matt grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

She tried to break away from the grip but Matt's hold was too tight. It was starting to hurt. Upon seeing Gabby's look of pain, Troy tried to break away Matt's grip from Gabby's hand.

"Yo Matt! That's no way to act around your girlfriend", Matt was still gripping Gabby's hand.

"What do you care?" Matt replied. He was now pulling Gabby away from Troy. Gabriella was fighting against the pull. Matt was hurting her now. Seriously hurting her.

"Matt, you're hurting me", Gabriella said to Matt.

What came next came too fast. Troy seeing Gabriella seriously hurting, removed Matt's hand from Gabby's arm and pushed Matt towards the wall. Troy rushed towards Matt and started punching his face. If Gabriella did not pull Troy away, Matt's face would have been bombed.

"Troy, stop it! You might get suspended."

Upon hearing Gabby's voice, Troy unwillingly moved away from Matt. He didn't regret punching his former bestfriend's face. After his betrayal, he deserved that. If it weren't for Gabby, he would have caused so much damage, he could be sent to juvy.

"I think you should leave", Gabby said shouting to Troy and she headed towards Matt on the floor.

Troy was surprised with Gabby's words. After what he'd done to help her, all she could say to him are those words. Not even a simple Thank You. He only moved again when he saw Gabby nod to him. He didn't know what it meant, but he knows he should leave now.

"Are you okay? I better take you to the infirmary", Gabby said to Matt while helping him up.

"No! Don't take me to the infirmary. For sure they would ask questions about why my face is so bloody", Matt said.

Gabriella was stunned. Is Matt protecting Troy from getting suspended? Why does it seem that he doesn't want to go to the clinic because he didn't want Troy to be a part of the whole thing? There is something wrong here.

Gabriella was left to tend to Matt's wounded face. They were sitting in a bench where no one passes. Troy did some minimal damage to Matt's face. It's nothing a good concealor can fix. She remembered Troy's face while punching Matt. It was so angry. What Matt did a while ago couldn't have caused that much anger. Is there something more happening between the two?

After making Matt's face look decent, Gabby knew it was time to talk to Matt about them.

"Matt, I think we should break up", Gabby said. It was now or never. There's no point in sugar coating it because frankly she herself doesn't know how to make what she has to say sound less hurtful and frank.

Matt was completely stunned with what Gabby said. Why did Gabby want to break up all of a sudden? Is it because of what happened with Troy a while ago?

"What do you mean break up? Is it because of what happened awhile ago? Or is it because of...of...college? Gabby, please don't do this. Whatever it is, we could fix it. Talk to me first", he pleadingly said to her.

By this time, Matt is already crying. Upon seeing Matt's tears, Gabby started sobbing too. It was hurting her seeing him cry. He was a good person, a good boyfriend to her, but it's not enough for them to be together. Yes, she loved him before. And yes, she still loves him now. But that love was not as strong as it was before. It faded and if things continue, it would get completely lost.

"No, it's not because of those things, Matt". She doesn't know how to say it to him. It would be too mean to just say she doesn't love him as much as before anymore. That would be heartless. Maybe she should take back what she said? Tell him she was lightening up the mood? That was just her failed attempt of joking? Oh, don't bother. It's now out in the open.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Matt asked but choosing not to believe it.

"Matt! For the three years that we've been together. You think that I didn't love you? Of course, I did." Gabriella was trying hard to explain to Matt, "It's just that we are better off apart."

"I will never understand that, Gabby. Is it some girl code shit? I'm not good with that. What does it mean we are better off apart? It doesn't make any sense to me", Matt said furiously.

"We don't have the same interests anymore."

"Like what?"

"Like what school to go to for college."

"What?"

"We just grew up okay? We changed. Suddenly, we just don't fit perfectly together anymore. I don't know... maybe it's because time just changed us... or maybe I changed... or you changed."

"So, it's really about that then? Huh? Gabby? ", Matt shouted completely forgetting the other things Gabby said. That was it, she was mad at him for 'suggesting' that they go to the same college together.

"Don't shout. Please Matt", Gabby pleaded. Matt was starting to make a scandal. Some passersby are starting to look at the fighting couple.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my girlfriend anymore".

Just like that Matt walked away from Gabriella. She doesn't want things to end this way. It wasn't supposed to end like that. She wanted to go after Matt but she knows it's no use. Matt was too angry to see things clearly. Gabriella then can't hold the tears that were forcing their way up for weeks. She sobbed and she didn't care who saw.


	5. The Time Bomb Ticked Off

I was fast at updating huh? :) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! And Chapter 6 might not be coming too soon since school is keeping me busy. I've got to prepare for our Talent's Night! Wish me luck! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE TIME BOMB TICKED OFF**

The next few days were not better. Matt was still mad at her. Taylor was not at school because of an out of school competition. And they got a test in Biology that she failed to study the other night because instead of studying, she was up all night crying about yesterday. That's not only it, she's pretty sure she'll get an F on their anatomy report since she crammed just this morning to finish it.

It was torturous eating lunch alone. The food wasn't satisfying too. A couple of friends invited her to sit with them, but being alone was what Gabriella needed right now. Everything in her life seems to be out of place. Maybe, it was wrong breaking it off with Matt. Maybe, they are better off together. But she knows she was just making excuses.

After eating lunch, she decided to visit the one place she feels most comfortable in. Walking up the stairs to the rooftop garden, she noticed someone was already occupying her favourite bench.

As she approached, she saw that it was Troy seating in the only bench. She thought that maybe she should leave Troy alone, but her heart wants to stay even though how hard she's telling her brain (if that's even possible) to just walk away. Her feet stayed planted on the cemented floor. She wants to talk to him. He is someone she wanted to be with right now. There goes nothing, Gabriella started to walk towards the blond sitting deep in thought in her favourite bench.

"Hey there", Gabriella said to him.

Troy looked up and saw Gabby walking towards him. "Hey", he said.

"May I sit with you?" Gabriella asked. He nodded and Gabriella sat just a few inches away from him, just a few inches to not accidentally brush over his arm.

"Euphorbias are the most complicated plants for me. They're half cactus and half flower. It's both threatening and delicate at the same time. To completely say you love euphorbias, you got to embrace its thorny side and not only look at its flowers", Gabriella said without notice, "that's why it is my favourite plant".

Where did that came from? Troy thought. Gabriella was suddenly opening up to him about Euphorbias or more likely about euphorbias being like her. He looked at Gabriella and saw tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" That was a stupid question. Of course she is not okay that's why she's crying. You are so dumb Troy.

Gabriella sobbed more loudly now. It's as if everything she has kept inside finally bursted out of her. She is exploding. The time bomb has finally ticked off.

Troy didn't know what to do. He isn't prepared for these kinds of situation. But he pulled Gabriella close and hugged her as tightly as he could. Gabriella's cries are slowly getting softer as she was embraced in the most comforting arms.

Troy had always wondered how it felt like enclosing Gabriella in his arms. Reality was way better than his imagination. Having Gabriella in his arms like that highlighted how tiny and fragile she is. It was as if he hugged tighter, he'll crush her bones. Gabriella's hair smelled good too, just as he always thought. This hug would be the best hug if only Gabby wasn't crying over a guy who doesn't deserve her tears.

He brushed her hair slowly and traced soft pats around her back. "It's okay Gabby. It's okay. Everything will get better", Troy said hushing Gabriella down.

The bell's ringing spread all over the campus. With the sound of the bell, Gabby stood up and panicked. "We'll be late for class", Gabby said, "we better go".

Troy held onto Gabby's arm and pulled her down to the bench and made her sit.

"Just sit down okay?" Troy asked but it was clear to Gabby that it was more of a command.

"You are not going to class looking like that", Gabby relaxed and Troy continued, "let's just sit down and talk for a while... until you calm down".

Gabriella wiped the tears that fell to her cheeks. Yes, it was stupid to think of going to class looking like a wet clown. "I guess you're right", she said while sitting down next to Troy again.

After a few minutes of silence, Gabby looked to Troy and said, "I'm sorry you have to miss class for me", Gabby looked down, "and thank you... thank you for being here when I have no one else". Gabby looked up and gave Troy a thankful smile.

Troy returned the smile and hoped she feels better soon. It hurts seeing her in this state. She doesn't want to see her like this again.

Troy never asked Gabby why she cried all of a sudden. Gabby thought it was nice of Troy to not ask and just comfort her.

"Are you never gonna ask why I cried?" Gabby asked.

"Only if you want to tell me", Troy said.

"Only if you ask", Gabriella teased.

Troy smiled before asking, "So, what made you go berserk and cry all of a sudden?" He asked teasingly.

It took a few seconds before Gabriella replied. "Matt and I broke up."

Troy was silent for a while. This news should make him happy. He always thought Matt doesn't deserve Gabby. But looking at Gabby and seeing her at the point of crying again, he can't help but be sad about the news too. He knows there are no words to tell her right now. She pulled Gabby close again with his left arm. Gabby relaxed her head on Troy's shoulder and the tears went pouring on again.

"He hates me. And I hate myself for hurting him", she stuttered while tears threatened to build up around the corner of her eyes again.

"I'm a bad person", Gabby mumbled.

"Gabby, you are not a bad person for breaking up with him. You did what you had to do. It doesn't make you bad. Matt should understand that. You should know that", Troy held her chin and made her look towards him, "It's life. That's how it goes. It can't be happy thoughts all the time. Sometimes, we fall down, we get hurt, but the important thing is we stand up again and fight for all that's worth".

Gabby was left with no words to say. What Troy said was all true, very true, but still she can't help but feel bad at the moment. She just stared at those beautiful blue eyes and appreciated their kindness. They were calm and comforting and once you stare, it feels like you're in a trance. How do you turn away from those beautiful eyes?

As Troy stared into the most beautiful face he has ever seen, he can't help but linger his gaze on her lips. It was obvious she wasn't wearing any lipstick, but her lips were so red. Any guy would want to kiss those lips.

It was tempting him to move in closer and kiss her lips. Troy moved closer and closer until his lips was just inches away from hers. Gabby sat frozen as Troy moved closer. She doesn't know what to do. She knows it's not right but at the same time... she wants it to happen.

It was Troy who pulled back and Gabby was still sitting frozen in the bench. It wasn't right to kiss her. She was fragile and it he would be taking advantage of the situation.

"I have to go", Gabby said.

Troy was left alone with the remains of what could have been a friendship with Gabriella. He ruined it, completely ruined it.

Stupid guy hormones.


	6. Spring Break

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SPRING BREAK**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! We just had our midterms so I was caught up with school works. But here's chapter 6! Lots of Troyella good vibes. Enjoy! **

* * *

"SPRING BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK", a student in a Khaki shorts and summer clothes shouted as he pranced in the hallways. Everybody else cheered along. It was every student's second favourite time of the year next to summer of course. Everyone was excited for the beach, the sun, and most especially no school!

Troy was in the hallways saying his goodbyes to the rest of the East High Basketball Team. Gabriella was taking her time taking that test. He was waiting outside of Gabriella's room. He had to talk to her before spring break starts. Taylor went out first and then Gabby followed. Gabby was surprised to see Troy outside their classroom. Was he waiting for her?

"Hey Gabby", Troy called out using her nickname.

"Hey Troy", Gabby replied. She noticed Taylor nudging her by her side, "Oh, Troy have you met Taylor? Taylor, this is Troy."

Troy extended his hand towards Taylor and they both shook each other's hands. "Nice to meet you Troy", Taylor said. "And you too", Troy replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Troy asked courteously.

Upon feeling that Gabby and Troy needed some privacy, Taylor said, "I'll meet you at the front lobby Gabby. I need to find Ms. Haggins anyway before we leave to ask for some extra credits". She started walking away. "Nice to meet you Troy", she said with a wave.

When Taylor was no more in sight, Gabriella asked, "So, what did you want to say?"

"Well I just want to say sorry for the rooftop incident", Troy said feeling embarrassed about what has transpired the day before, "I don't want to spring break knowing that you are mad at me".

"I'm not mad at you Troy".

"What? Really? Why not?" Troy asked completely shocked and happy with the news.

"The situation just got awk- awkward. I didn't know what else to do so I dashed out". Gabriella was embarrassed to say. She was looking down the floor all the time she was talking to Troy.

"Yes, _I'm really really really_ sorry about that... I didn't mean to do that. I was just caught up in the moment, I guess." Troy paused and looked at Gabriella with a faint smile.

"I'm glad that's settled. I bet Taylor's waiting for you now. It's glad to hear there's no bad blood between the two of us", Troy chuckled and Gabby chuckled with him too, "Enjoy your break. Hope to see you real soon".

"You too... and thank you, thank you for everything" Gabby said.

There was no need to elaborate. They both knew what those words meant. They both walked away holding the biggest grins in their faces.

* * *

"Taylor, where are you?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was on the other end of the phone. She was now waiting in the parking lot after her little chat with Troy.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry. I'm still with Ms. Haggins. She told me she had some great news for me!"

"Great news?" Gabriella asked a little confused and intrigued.

"Yes! I am chosen as the representative of East High who will compete at the annual interschool decathlon!"

"Wow Tay! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Taylor squealed on the other end of the line.

"You deserve it and it's impossible for you not to get chosen. You're the smartest student in East High", Gabriella praised.

"Awwww... you are the sweetest", Taylor said, "and I'm such a bad friend", Taylor remembered Ms. Haggins invitation for dinner tonight to talk about the decathlon.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't give a ride to you today Gabby. Ms. Haggins invited me for dinner to talk about the decathlon. I'm so sorry! Wait, let me ask Miss Haggins if I can cancel—".

"No, no, no! Tay, it's really okay. I can get a ride home okay? Enjoy your dinner with Ms. Haggins and again congratulations!"

"You're the best Gabby! Again, I'm really sorry", Taylor apologized again.

"Again, it's fine. See you soon?"

"See you soon."

Then they both hang up. Gabby was left alone in the parking lot with no ride. There were a couple more cars left. Her mom can't pick her up today. She had a dinner meeting with her co-workers. Oh, what perfect timing. She could walk. She lives not so far from school. She estimated she could reach home before night falls if she starts walking now.

The gym doors rustled with the wind causing Gabriella to stifle a gasp. She faced to where the sound came from and saw a figure coming out of the gym. Wow, playing basketball this late? That guy must really love the sport.

As he moved closer, his features started to look familiar. Gabriella could see the street lights playing with the strong features of the man walking towards her. He had a strong jaw line, very masculine face, and blue eyes. Blue eyes! It was Troy! And he was coming her way.

"Gabriella?"

Troy's voice shook her from her mini day dream.

"What are you doing here this late?"

"I was waiting for Taylor."

"So where is she?"

"Still talking to Miss Haggins. ", Gabriella replied. She looked at the school doors once more and faced Troy again.

"Wait, don't tell me you're walking home?" Troy said concerned about Gabby's safety. When Gabriella didn't say an answer, Troy continued, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home", he said smiling.

"What? No Troy you don't have to do it. I don't want to be a burden. You can go ahead. My home is not that far anyway. And I know you're—". Gabriella was stopped by a hand gripping his arm towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" She managed to blurt out.

"Taking you home", he simply replied.

"Troy-"

"Gabriella, did you really think I could sleep tonight without knowing that you are home safe? It's already late, the roads are not safe. I have a car, which is really no burden at all. If it makes you feel better, I really mean when I say I want to take you home", Troy insisted.

Gabriella did not say anything else after that. She allowed him to lead him to his truck. He opened the door for her like a true gentleman and made sure she was comfortable. He slid to the driver's side and gave her a quick grin before driving off.

"Where do you live?" Troy asked as he got out of the school's parking lot. Gabriella told Troy of her address and they both fell into silent mode again.

The two kept stealing glances to one another, neither one wanting to be the first one to open up a conversation. Gabriella still kept replaying Troy's words in his head. _Did you really think I could sleep tonight without knowing that you are home safe? _Did he really say that or was it just her mind playing tricks with her? Probably the second one. Troy has been in her mind a lot these days which was very wrong. She just broke up with her first boyfriend. She should still be wallowing in guilt over what she had done not fantasizing about the man giving her a ride home! She glanced to her left wanting to take a quick snippet of the man beside him. More awkwardness fell when they met each others eyes. For a while, no one can break the stare. Gabriella can feel her cheeks redding up and was surprised to see Troy's too. And then she want back staring at her lap.

Troy let out a few coughs and asked, "Excited for the break?"

Gabriella only nodded and smiled to Troy. Troy waited for her to speak but after a few seconds, it was evident that she was not gonna say anything more so Troy asked again, "Are you staying in Albuquerque or going somewhere else?"

"No. My parents and I go to our little house by the beach", Gabriella smiled to Troy. She was excited, it was evident in her twinkling eyes. She always looks forward to spending her time there. "I'm quite excited. How about you?"

"Well, we don't have a beach house", he teased, "But my parents love travelling. I could be anywhere this spring break. They haven't told me yet, they're surprising me or something."

Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled upon seeing his action.

They fell into an easy conversation after that. They talked about their favourite destinations and where they would like to travel. They talked a little about school and basketball. Gabriella didn't notice that they were already in her street. She told Troy to stop by a Spanish looking white house.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride", Gabriella smiled to Troy.

"Anytime", he smiled back.

"I better get inside. I know you're pretty tired from your practice", she said while unbuckling her seatbelt. She walked out of the car and before slamming the door shut, stooped down and said, "I had a nice time", she gave that smile again that would always make Troy's heart stop a bit, waved her hand, and slammed the door.

"Awesome", Troy said with the hugest grin. He waited for Gabriella to safely step inside her house and then he sped away into the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) This chapter and the next few will mostly revolve around the blossoming love between Troy and Gabriella. I am excited for the next one but couldn't find the time to write. School's been keeping me busy. But to compensate for updating this story late, I am writing a one-shot! Look out for that soon. The temporary title is THE TO-DO LIST. I'm very excited to finish the story and hope that you find time to read it. :)**


	7. Picnic by the Sand

CHAPTER SEVEN

Picnic by the Sand

Just a little off the East Coast of California lies the little summer house of the Montez family. Gabriella with her parents always spends the break in their little summer house. Okay, maybe it's not too little, but it's not too big either. Their summer house lays adjacent to the beach. They're in the farthest side of the beach, so they have it all to themselves. Unlike their home in Albuquerque, their summer was was painted with bright yellow complementing the colors of the sun. They had a little porch with a swinging chair, perfect for hanging out with the chilly wind from the sea. To Gabriella, it was her second home, and she loves it as much as her home in Albuquerque.

Gabriella loves spending Christmases, New Years and birthdays in their beach house. It holds so many precious memories and every year, it just keeps adding. They arrived late last night. She was too tired and went to bed immediately when she got home.

It was a beautiful morning, the next day. Gabriella was having a little picnic by the sand. She was intent on finishing the well known classic Catcher in the Rye by J.D Sallinger. Flipping the last page of the book, she made a mental note of crossing the book from her must reads.

* * *

"Honey, please help your dad unload the luggage before you take a dip in the ocean", Lucille, Troy's mom said before he could even dip his toes into the water.

He thought he almost got away from unpacking. He turned back to where the car was parked and helped her mom with the bags.

"You thought I forget to do that, Mom?" He pecked her mom in the cheeks before heading towards the house with three bags hanging from both his arms and one clutched in his hand.

"I know you did, Honey!" His mom said giggling at his little boy who was now all grown up. Why do kids ever have to grow up?

It was Troy's first time in the Cali beach. It was beautiful here, truly one of the best beaches in the world. Every year, the Boltons try to visit different locations each time. His Dad is a big traveller and his Mom, oh well, she just loves his dad that much that's why she follows him anywhere and everywhere he wills. Last year, they spent summer visiting historical places like the beautiful Angel Falls, the Canon, and the Yellowstone Park.

Not sparing any more time, Troy emerged from the rented house ready to take a plunge in the ocean.

"Hey Mom, I finished unpacking" Troy said walking down the stairs to the living room, "May I go out and play now?" Troy said like a little boy while making his puppy dog eyes look.

Her Mom laughed at his attempt to sound like a little boy. Her little baby is all grown up now. "Okay Honey", Troy was running towards the beach now, "just make sure to be back for lunch! And use sunscreen you don't want sun burns again! Troy don't stray too far away. Honey?" she called out.

"Yes mom, I promise!" Troy shouted his reply and waved enthusiastically at her mother.

The Boltons rented this little summer house towards the end of the beach. It was great because only a few people visits there. He can have the beach all to himself. Troy Bolton loved the beach and the ocean. A few summers back, he tried surfing for the first time, and after a few tries, the instructor said he could be pro. He was expecting some waves but it looks like all he could do was sand boarding. Nevertheless, Troy would make the best out of the few weeks of spring break.

He was walking towards the west coast, and a sight of a girl with brown hair in a picnic came into his view. It reminded her of Gabriella. He wished he was walking on the sand with her while their hands interlace with each other. He wondered how she's spending the break. The last time he'd seen her was when he gave her a ride home. That night he can't sleep. He can't shake the feeling of Gabriella in his car and the little conversation that they had. He could still smell her strawberry scent in his car, not in a creepy way okay. Although spring break is fun and all, a part of him wants to go back to school already so he could see her again. What it is about her that makes him feel this way?

_"Give us your lunch money, freak", a rowdy jock said to the scared nerd who was pushed to the lockers. A bunch of other jocks encircled the two. They were laughing at the nerd whose face is distorted by tears, snot and even blood. _

_"Please don't don't hurt me", the nerd's sobs escaped from his lips. He was beyond scared. Every chance the jocks gets, they steal his lunch money, throws his books in the garbage, lock him up in his locker, and even throw a few punches to this body. _

_"Awww, poor little nerdy boy. Maybe if you weren't so annoying and stupid, I won't hurt you. But there's really just something about you that makes me want to punch your face until all I see is blood", the jock laughed and received cheers from his friends._

_"Put him down!", a girl's voice startled the jocks and the nerd. They turned and saw Gabriella holding a phone to her ear. Coincidentally, Troy was walking towards the cafeteria when he heard the rucus. He was just in time to see Gabriella confronting the jocks. _

_The master jock put the guy down and attempted to move his way to Gabriella. _

_"I wouldn't come close if I were you. One press in this button and the principal will be hearing about this little incident. If you and your friends value going to this school, you better walk away now", Gabriella said without a hint of fear in her voice._

_"You think I'm scared of you?" the jock retorted but obvious in his face was he believed that the girl in front of him was telling the truth. _

_"I think you are", Gabriella smirked, "Now get out of here. And I swear if I ever see you threatening him again or any other person again, say goodbye to East High.", he shouted to the jock. "And tell your little friends that it applies to them too. Lastly, get a life!" The jock hurriedly scurried away from the girl and nerd. _

_Troy was out of words on what he saw. He was about to jump in and help her but clearly Gabriella can stand by herself. But surely that jock will receive a beating from him later. He stayed a while longer and saw Gabriella helping the nerd out._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Ye...yes..."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier", Gabriella looked at the guy apologetically. "Those jocks are really full of themselves thinking that they could just pounce around the school as if they're kings. Someday, they'll get what they deserve". _

_Once the nerd was fully held up, Gabriella supporting him by the shoulders, he said, "Thank you..."_

_"Oh how rude of me. My name's Gabriella", and she smiled._

_"Thank you Gabriella. It's Peter", he smiled at her as they walked to the infirmary._

_ Troy who was hiding behind the lockers, can't help but admire Gabriella more. She was not only beautiful and smart, but also has the kindest heart he had ever met. He knew she was with Matt now, his former bestfriend, but his feelings for her are still as strong if not stronger as when he first met her in the cafeteria. _

As he moved closer, he can't help but stare. He swears the girl looks like Gabby all too well. The girl craned her neck to look who was coming towards her when she realized his all too familiar blue eyes and shaggy hair. _It was Troy Bolton_, Gabriella thought_. It was Gabby_, Troy thought.

Gabby stood up and met Troy halfway. "Troy?" she asked.

"Gabby, it's really you!" Troy almost said shouting. He quickened his pace and almost looked like he was going to hug her but stopped a few inches from her noticing what he almost would have done. He can't help feel excited to know that they were both spending their spring break in the beach. How this feels so much like destiny.

"I didn't know you were spending spring break in Cali Beach", Gabby said beaming, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalking me."

"That's because I didn't know I was coming here. It was kind of a last minute decision by my Dad to go here", Troy replied.

"And yeah I'm totally stalking you", he said sarcastically.

"Well Coach Bolton made the right decision. I've been spending most of my breaks here and every time I come back it feels like nothing changed at all. It's always beautiful here." Gabby explained while taking in the beauty of her surroundings. She can't believe she's spending her spring break with Troy.

"I can't agree with you on that yet", Troy said putting his hands on his hips "I didn't get to see the whole island yet when I bumped into you. Ahhhhm, you mind showing me around?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella and Troy looked into each other's eyes for what felt to them like forever. Yes, they were lost, lost in each other's stares. Gabby noticed that she was staring too long and quickly replied, "Of course! I'll be your best tour guide yet."

Troy's heart did a flip and started beating so fast. He can't believe that this is happening. It's going to be the best and most amazing spring break ever!

* * *

**I don't know any beaches in California, so the setting is made up. :) Hope you enjoy chapter 7! Tell me what you think should happen next by leaving a review! I can't wait to hear from you. And oh, watch out for my one shot, I'll be uploading it soon. ^_^**


	8. Fondest Memories

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fondest Memories

Gabby just finished touring Troy to some of the hotspots of Cali Beach. It was lunch, and they separated ways for a bit and decided to meet each other after eating. Gabby was eating and kind of zoned out. She spent the morning with Troy. She was touring him all around as they walked side by side each other. Troy is one great conversationalist. There was no dead air or awkward conversations at all. It almost felt like they've known each other for years, the way they were talking. Gabby invited Troy for lunch but he needed to eat lunch with his family because of her mom. So she invited Troy and his family for dinner instead. It was sort of a welcome dinner.

"Honey, Gabriella... Gabby", Mrs. Montez said, trying to get her daughter's attention.

"Ah, what?"

"Eat your peas, honey." Her mom said eyeing her weirdly.

"Oh yah... Mom, by the way, a schoolmate of mine, Troy Bolton, is here with his family and-"

"Oh I've never met him before. Invite his family over to dinner dear".

"That's what I was about to say", Gabriella giggled, "I invited him a while ago. I toured him all over Cali Beach in the morning and later we'll meet up again for round 2".

"That's good honey".

"I'll go now okay? He must already be waiting for me". Gabriella kissed her mom goodbye and headed towards their meeting place. Troy was already there waiting for her. How punctual of him.

Gabby walked slowly towards Troy. Let's see how easily scared he gets. Perfect, he was facing his back on her, towards the sea. Little more... One more step... "Troy!" Gabriella shouted!

Troy jumped while his heart suffers from a mini heart attack. "Gabriella! You almost gave me a heart attack". Gabriella was just giggling and trying to stop her laughter. She looks so pretty when she laughs. It was so infectious that Troy laughed with her as his heartbeat went back to normal.

"You're the only person I know that laughs over a man who almost had a mini heart attack", he said while slowing down his breathing and noticing that the girl beside him was trying to hold back her laugher.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she laughed some more, "it isn't funny but you should have seen the look on your face", then her laughter broke out again.

"For giving me a mini heart attack", he said clutching on to his chest where his heart is and pretending it was hurting, " you owe me an ice cream", Troy continued.

"So I guess I owe you two ice creams now", Gabriella remembered last week when Troy helped her with the books. And then the fight with Matt, but she quickly shrugged it off. She was trying her best to rid herself of Matt this spring break. Thinking about what she did only pains her and don't mention that she still feels guilty for breaking up with him with no clear reason. She owes him that, she knows it, but she couldn't find the heart to say it to his face. How hard could saying, _I don't love you anymore, Matt. That's why I broke up with you. _I mean who says that? It would crush him if she did.

"Let's go then", Troy proposed when Gabby was not moving and appears to be in heavy thought. Gabriella snapped out of her train of thought as she heard Troy's voice.

"Let's go this way," she lead Troy to the ice cream stand.

* * *

Gabby and Troy got this really awesome seven layer ice cream that went up to their noses. They couldn't pick which flavour to get so they ended up getting all flavours. They had a hard time eating it. Most fell to the sand instead of their mouth. All the time, the two just kept laughing of how ridiculous they both look.

After getting ice cream, they went to the arcade, as proposed by Troy. Typical guys. Even on vacation, video games are still on top of their activities. Gabriella decided not to argue. She hasn't gone to an arcade for far too long. But really she just doesn't want to disappoint Troy by saying she doesn't want to go. They played the most ridiculous games but ended up enjoying them. They also played the basketball shooting game with Troy getting a perfect score and Gabriella only managing to shoot one ball with Troy's help.

It was almost sunset, Troy and Gabby were walking by the beach heading towards Troy's beach house. For the first time, the two fell silent. To break it, Troy thought of playing a game.

"Okay let's play Twenty Questions!" Troy said excitedly.

"What?" Gabby chuckled, "That's really lame, but okay I'll play." Gabriella was amused by how random Troy is. She liked that. She could use more spontaneity in her life.

"I'm gonna go first", Troy said, "What is yoooooooour favourite color?"

"Hands down purple", Gabby quickly replied, "That was easy."

"It was only a warm-up question", Troy said defensively.

"Okay, it's my turn then," Gabby said cutting off Troy, imitating him, name of yooooooooour first pet?"

"Diego. He was my first puppy. And before you say anything, I only named him Diego because I was obsessed with Dora the Explorer when I was a kid and I think her friend Diego was kinda cool. I remember wanting to go to a jungle and be like Diego. You know to help and save animals from danger and stuff." Troy laughed remembering how he was when he was a kid.

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I loved that show too, you know. But I wanted to be more like Dora and explore and stuff. I remember asking my dad if we could own a monkey so that I can name him Boots. ", Gabriella smiled and eventually laughed on how ridiculous she must have sounded to her dad. Troy imagined how little Gabriella was back then. How cute she must have been.

"I got a difficult one for you. If you had a million dollars right now, what would you do with it?" Troy smiled, mentally tapping his back for his brilliant question.

"Hmmmmmm", Gabriella hummed thinking about what she should say, "I never really thought of that. But I always thought that if I had that much money, I'll probably donate half of it to a charity, give a fourth of it to my parents, and then use the remaining to buy a house somewhere far from the city, by the lake if possible, and live there with my cats", Gabriella answered and held back her laughter when she joked about the cats part.

Troy was amazed but not at all shocked by Gabriella's answer. He always knew that she had a big heart. Giving half of a million dollars to some charity was predictable of her. But living with cats? He knows she's only joking about that part but he couldn't help ask her...

"Cats? Don't you imagine yourself having the perfect husband to share the fourth of your million dollars with?" Troy asked and added, "I mean like most girls do."

"Troy, I was just kidding about the cats", she giggled, "I mean I do want to own a little kitten but of course I'm one of those girls who dreams about the perfect husband or whatever you call it", she smiled at Troy. _I can be that perfect husband. _Troy thought.

"Ready for a more difficult one?", she asked him as he nodded, "What is your," she laughed, "fondest memory?"

"That is a hard one!" Troy teased. He taught about his answer for a while and said, "I guess I have two fondest memories. First one was when Mom and Dad took me to this big toy fair back in Albuquerque. I was six then and I remember being so happy and excited with all the toys right in front of me. I mean I was in Toy heaven. I never wanted to leave that place. My dad had a really tough time getting me out of the store. I ended up getting more toys that what my parents originally planned to get me. That was the only way of getting me out, bribing me with more toys. My Buzz Lightyear, Spiderman, Batman, Flash, even Ken Doll is still somewhere under my bed.

They both laughed. Gabby imagined how little six year old Troy was like. For sure, he was so cute.

"Ken Doll? You own one? So now are you gonna tell me that you also own a Barbie?" Gabby teased.

"That's already two questions! You gotta ask me again to find out", Troy said sticking out his tongue to Gabriella.

"You're so immature", she also stuck her tongue imitating Troy's earlier action. "So what's the second one?" Gabby asked.

"Do you really want to know the second one?" Troy asked embarrassingly.

"Only if you want to tell me", Gabby replied tensely. She gets this feeling that his answer somehow includes her.

"Well... uhm...How do I put this," Troy was having a hard time being too honest to Gabby. What if he says something too forward, she might never speak to him again. He decided to go for it. It's now or never. "The second one is... right now and the days we started hanging out", Troy said not sure how will Gabby feel about his answer. He was relieved to see from the corner of his eyes Gabby hiding a smile. He smiled too, contented of being able to say that.

"So, it's my turn", he can see his house turning up now just in time for the last question, "how do you feel like spending time with... me?" he asked confidently. It's now or never.

Gabby stopped walking and faced Troy. Will she say the truth or make up another less embarrassing answer? Before answering, Gabby looked intently at Troy's eyes and smiled, "let's just say it's one of my fondest memories too", she said while her heart did a flip and continued walking again.

Troy was shocked by her answer. He took it in and smiled beamingly at the girl walking beside her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Troy, honey, is that you?" Yes, just about time for his Mom to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Mom, it's me", Troy replied as they walked towards the door, "Mom, this is Gabriella, a friend of mine" Oh, how badly he wanted to say girlfriend, "She's also spending spring break here. And her parents invited us for dinner at their place."

Lucille looked at Gabriella and hugged her, "Nice to meet you dear and thank you for lovely invitation. We would love to go".

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, it's no problem. And it's our pleasure", Gabriella shook her hands.

"Well then let's go, I gather your parents are waiting for us now. We can't let the food wait", Lucille said as they all laughed together.

* * *

**I know that this update came a little too late. Exam week just ended and I'm a bit sad about getting so little reviews. :( Anyway still want to thank you for supporting this story. Hmmm. What do you want Troy and Gabriella do next? Tell me what you think. I can add it up on the next chapter! :)**


	9. Yummy Food, Bad Company

**I'm back with another short chapter. I might be ending this story soon. Maybe a few more chapters and it's done. Enjoy!**

Btw, thaaanks for your awesome suggestions for this chapter. But as I was writing it I don't feel the story is on its way for Troyella as gf and bf. I know how the story will end though. :)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Yummy Food, Bad Company

"Mom, we're home!" Gabriella shouted informing the whole house as she got in the door. Troy, Lucille and Jack trailed behind her.

Instead of meeting eyes with her mother, what she saw were green eyes, black hair and a guy as tall as Troy. It was his boyfriend, ex boyfriend, correcting herself. What was he doing here?

"Matt?... Wha-What are you doing here?" Maybe it was not the correct question to ask. For the past three years, Matt and Gabby have spent some moments in California. Matt's grandparents are from here. But they lived farther from the beach. But what was he doing in her house?

"Hey there", Matt leaned down and kissed her cheeks. Gabriella was left stunned. Is Matt delusional or something? He's acting like they're still together when she broke it off just a week ago. Troy was not oblivious to Matt kissing Gabby's cheeks. If she didn't move to the left, he would've totally kissed her in the lips. He thought they broke up already. What was this jerk doing in her house?

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Bolton", Matt shook Jack's hand and gave Lucille a little hug, "I haven't seen you in a long time".

"That is true. You haven't stopped by in our house for quite some time now", Lucille observed, "I know since our refrigerator is still with food", Lucille, Jack and Matt shared a laugh while Troy was standing by the sides irked by his two-faced bestfriend. If only his parents knew why Matt has not visited for years.

Gabby was stunned. He didn't know that Matt knew Troy's parents. Although he might have known Coach Bolton since he's also from the team but they act much closer. Gabriella decided to shrug it off now and maybe ask Troy about it next time.

Gabby was about to speak when Maria appeared. "Gabriella, you're home", Maria said. She moved her gaze to the other guests, "Hello, you must be Troy and you must be Troy's parents. Nice to meet you", she said shaking hands with Jack and giving Lucille a light hug.

"Come in, you guys", Maria said. Troy and his parents followed Maria to the kitchen while Gabby took the opportunity to grab Matt's hand and brought him to the patio. From the corner of Troy's eyes, he saw Gabby and Matt talking.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked Matt.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Matt said as if it was the most stupid question he had ever heard. "I'm eating dinner with you guys like I always do".

"Things have changed since we broke up", Gabby saw Matt winced a little bit, "you can't just... show up anymore."Gabby knew her words stung, but she can't think of anything else to say.

Wanting to end the conversation, Gabby moved past him but Matt got a hold of her wrist. "I see that clearly Gabs, with you inviting Bolton and his family over", he said accusingly, "What huh? Did you find a replacement for me already? That fast Gabby?"

"Troy is not my boyfriend. He's my friend. And I can invite friends or whoever I want to come over for dinner. You don't have a say in my life anymore."

"You know what you are? You're a little flirt!"

Gabby eyes' widened and hurt with Matt's accusations. He never spoke to him like this, not a time when they were dating. She can't take it anymore. If she talks to Matt longer, she might not be able to hold back her tears. "Let's just eat dinner and not see each other again", Gabby said retreating towards the house.

Matt just wants to slap his face so hard. He never meant to call Gabriella a flirt. He never meant to hurt her with his words. He was just so hurt seeing Bolton at her house. He should try harder to win her back. Yes, he would win her back. Nothing, especially Bolton, will break them apart.

The welcome dinner was a success even when it started on the bad note. Troy's family got along well with her family well. They were so nice and courteous that her Mom can't help pulling her out to tell her how much she liked Troy and his parents. Troy was talking basketball with her Dad. Her Dad also brought Tennis into the conversation and it turns out Troy plays once in a while. They agreed to have to play together some time. Matt was weirdly acting decent too. He was the old Matt, the one she fell in love with at first. He was charming, nice, and making conversations with everyone. Her Mom and Dad still didn't know they broke up. She thought of telling them sooner or later.

It was a long day. Gabriella thought as she plopped into her bed. She wondered what would happen tomorrow. She thought about Troy and how she loved spending time with him. She remembered their game of 20 questions and how Troy admitted enjoying spending time with her. Her thoughts went to Matt. How things changed between them in as little as a week. She missed Matt. They had some good times, she would never deny that. _Troy and Matt. Matt and Troy._ This is going to be complicated. Slowly, Gabriella drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Told you it was a short one! Leave your reviews! :) **


	10. The Million Dollar Question

**Let me begin this author's note by saying I'm sorry if this chapter took like three months to post. As you may have noticed, the story have been on hiatus. I'm sorry to all the readers (if there are still any)! :((( I have no excuse 'cause the truth is I was just really lazy to continue this story. I started another story and I kind of just forgotten about this one. I'm such a bad writer. HAHA. But I don't think you guys are too sad though. Rest assured, I'll try to finish the story. I hope to receive some reviews 'cause it's actually my #1 motivator. Love u guys! And forgive me. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

The Million Dollar Question

Beep Beep Beep.

"Turn it off!" Gabriella shouted as she pulled a pillow over her head. Who the hell put this alarm clock here and who the hell uses an alarm clock on spring break? Gabriella could only think of one person—her Dad. It was her Dad who always stresses the importance of eating breakfast in the morning. It was to slow down aging and whatnot. There's no point in sleeping again, so she rose from her bed and felt the most painful headache in her life.

She slumped back to the bed, holding her forehead. It was painful. So much for waking up in the wrong side of the bed, maybe that's what they meant.

"Gabriella, breakfast", she heard a small knock on her door while her Dad peeped in.

"Gabriella! What did I tell you about sleeping when it's breakfast time?" It was more an order than a question, "Do you want to grow wrinkles at 17?"

"No Dad, I don't." Gabriella tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

"Then what are you doing in bed still?"

"Headache, Dad, a really bad one".

"Oh why didn't you say so?"Her Dad came over, pressing his hands into his daughter's forehead.

"Cause you..."

"Okay then. I'll bring up your breakfast and some medicine for your head. Okay honey? It'll be like a breakfast in bed." Her Dad laughed, walking towards the door, "How many times have you heard fathers making breakfast in bed for their daughters?"

Gabriella's heart softened and even some of the pain drifted away. Her Dad was the sweetest. "You are the best Dad in the whole world! I'm sorry for being a little bit cranky in the morning. Aw, there goes the pain again."

"Be back in a minute deary. Fight that headache!"And her Dad was out of her room but the headache was still there.

To add to her miseries, she remembered about the planned tour guiding around California for Troy! She would need to cancel. She got her phone and texted Troy: _Can I have a rain check? Having a bad headache today. Can't get out of bed. Tomorrow maybe?_

After sending the text, someone was knocking on their front door. Was that Troy? Why did he have to come so early? Gabriella thought to herself. She pulled her covers to her head and wished her dad would explain to Troy why she couldn't see him today.

A silent squeak at her door made her pull her covers down. She looked to the door and saw Matt, instead of Troy, eyeing her with such worried eyes.

"Gabby, your dad told me you were sick", Matt said with the most concern voice he had. He came closer to her bed and sat beside her frame.

"I'm not sick", Gabby corrected. She sat up feeling a bit awkward about Matt being in her room. Even back when they were together, her dad never allowed Matt inside her room. Well, he sneaked in a few times but they never did anything except do homework. "I'm just having a little headache, is all."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't I visit you anymore?"Matt asked. He was hurt by Gabby's question. Sure, they're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. But it's just been a few days since they broke up. Why does it feel like Gabby has completely given up on them?

Gabby didn't know what to say to Matt. She didn't want to talk about the break up. Surely, it will start another spat. She searched for better words to say when Matt spoke again.

"I heard from your dad that you have a headache", Matt said moving towards her, "Are you okay? You're not sick or anything right?", he asked with a concerned voice. Gabriella's heart softened a little with this kind of Matt. He was the Matt that has been overprotective of her, always there for her, and always taking care of her. Matt touched Gabriella's head to feel if its warmth. Gabriella jerked back a little at the feel of Matt's palm on his forehead.

"I'm okay", she forced the words out. She was expecting her voice to be a little more frigid but a softened tone came out.

Her Dad scurried to her room with a tray of breakfast on his hands. He placed the tray on Gabby's head. He smiled at her daughter and Gabby returned back his smile and said, "Thank you Dad. This looks delicious".

"Anything for my little princess", her dad said, "Eat it all, okay? I don't want any leftovers." Gabriella nodded and thanked her dad once again. Her dad was halfway out and he faced to Matt and said, "Matt, make sure she eats all of them", finally he scurried out not waiting for Matt's reply.

Silence took over as Mr. Montez left.

"Gabby", Matt said turning towards her. Gabriella noticed him getting tensed and nervous and jittery all of a sudden."I'm still in love with you."Gabby froze upon Matt's confession. "I still can't completely understand why you want to break up, but I don't want that. I love you Gabby and I want to make it work-".

"Matt, pl-"Matt held her free hand to motion her to stop talking and let him speak.

"Give me a chance Gabby. I admit it's totally my fault. I have been controlling these days, forcing you to attend the same college as me. But I only did it because I can't last a day without you. I can't imagine being so far away from you months from now. When you broke up with me, it felt like life had no meaning anymore. I'm willing to change Gabby. Just... just give me another chance."Matt's eyes were filled with tears and hope that Gabriella will say yes. Gabriella stared at those eyes, those pleading eyes. It hurts her seeing Matt cry like this. The only two times she saw Matt cry was when he asked her to be his girlfriend and recently when she broke up with him. She always was the reason to his tears. He doesn't deserve this. But should she say yes just because she pitied him? Does she still love him?

"Will you give 'us' another chance, Gabby?"Matt asked again.

As if on cue, Gabby felt her phone ring. Her iphone glowed with Troy's name on the screen.

* * *

**This story is ending soon. Don't want to lengthen it anymore... so get ready for a climactic chapter 11! Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**


	11. Glowing Screen

A/N: I don't know how long has this story been last updated. Even though no one is reading this anymore, I promise to give an ending to this story. I'm doing really bad for my first story on fanfic. Anyway, a few more chapters and the end.

* * *

Glowing Screen

It had been two days since that terrible headache Gabriella had. She was thankful that she actually got the headache and she had an excuse to stay hidden in her bedroom for the whole day. Hidden from whom, you say? Well, from his ex boyfriend and from his new found friend who feels like more than a friend.

Yes, it's true. Troy was not just a friend anymore. She's starting to have these weird touchy feelings when she remembers him. How can a guy she only talked to for just weeks have this effect on her?

The situation only gets worse when said ex boyfriend confesses that he still loves her and wants to get back together. The real question is does she still love him ENOUGH to get back together?

Thinking about the whole dilemma makes her headache creep in again. Gabriella shrugged all those negative thoughts. She was sitting in one of the stools in the kitchen. Her Dad took the liberty of making her some sunny side up and hot coco.

Her Dad and Mom went out jogging in the morning and then they were spending lunch in town. In effect, she was alone in the house with no distraction. She needed a distraction, something to take her mind away from Troy and Matt. She always goes jogging with her parents on mornings but today she opted to stay at home to avoid any encounter from the two boys. She wants a no drama spring break. The only way to do that is not seeing those two but those two are making it hard for Gabriella to do that.

Troy hadn't stop texting her since that day she got a headache. It was understandable, since she didn't reply yet. This she feels guilty about after promising him that she'll be his personal tour guide around Cali Beach. Then as if on cue, her phone starts beeping again. She took it with her free hand and looked at the glowing screen. It was another text from Troy. As compared to all his other texts, this one was urgent... and with no emotions. Gabriella, meet me at the bay at 4. Important. Troy.

Ahhhhh, guilt is running through her veins. She knows she can't avoid him forever. But meeting Troy would be unfair to Matt who had been fairly quiet since his last visit. She hasn't received any texts or calls from him after that. It's only making her worry since Matt wasn't that kind of guy who just stays quiet on the sidelines.

What she did to Matt the other morning was inexcusable, she knows that. When Matt confessed that he still wanted to be together, after what felt like an eternity of staring, she all but said that she needed time to think everything through. Should she have just said the truth? The truth is that what she feels for him is nothing but a love for a friend and nothing more than that. But how can she say that to Matt? She can't bear the thought of hurting her more than he already was. She has brought too much pain to him already. It would be unfair to hurt him more.

Same goes for Troy. She needs to be straight with him as early as the situation brings. She can't be selfish. She may have unknown touchy feelings for Troy but it would be unfair to act on it. The problem is she can't bear the idea of losing him too. It hurts too much to think of not talking to him anymore. It's just been weeks since they've known each other, but letting him go, feels like years of wasted time.

But it was time for Gabriella to face her fears. She finished up her hot coco and eggs, hurriedly climbed the stairs to her room to take a shower and got ready with her meeting with Troy.


	12. Two Broken Hearts

A/N: Woah I updated fast, didn't I? Well it's kinda short but I think it'll do. The fast update is for the few who had reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I appreciate my old readers still following the story. Love you all!

So this one is a bit of an ouchie chapter. I know all of you are Team Troy. Sorry for this! Anyway, enjoy! Hope to write Chapter 13 soon :)

* * *

Two Broken Hearts

Gabriella reached the dock by the sea with a horrifying sight to behold. There was Troy with Matt wrestling by the sand. The fight seems fresh seems no one has been bruised or with bloody noses. The two guys were busy throwing punches at each other to notice her presence. Matt threw a solid punch to Troy's left cheek while Troy toppled down to the sand, losing his balance. He quickly got up and retaliated with a kick to Matt's stomach. Then another punch to his face.

She quickly ran to the scene. "Troy! Matt! Stop it! The both of you!", she screamed her lungs out. Upon hearing the voice, the two stopped their beating and looked up the spectator. They were both awakened by the sight of Gabriella.

Troy who has looming over Matt, quickly stood up from his crouch position. But before fully standing up, let out under kick to Matt's ribs.

"Troy, please stop it." Gabriella reprimanded Troy. She angrily run a hand through her locks and walked over to Matt to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked with voice laced with concern. Matt only nodded as response.

Troy stood on the sidelines feeling like a third wheel. It was a pain seeing the two together again. It was more painful feeling Gabriella show concern for her ex-boyfriend.

Once Matt has fully stood up. Gabriella asked, "can somebody tell me what happened please?" She looked between the two imploring for some answers. Nobody seem to want to spill which infuriated Gabriella much further.

"Troy?" She looked at him urging him to talk with her eyes.

Troy was still mad about Gabriella choosing Matt's side. It was too painful for him seeing Gabriella pick Matt over him. He thought these last few days meant something for her. He thought in some way, Gabriella could have opened up to him. The pain was too much to bear. Looking at her eyes now makes the pain more distinct.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend." Troy said angrily. He made his turn to walk out. That's it. He's given up on Gabriella now.

What hurt more was he expected that maybe Gabriella would try to stop him from leaving. Explain everything to him that it's all a misunderstanding. That all those days they spent together meant something to her too.

But she didn't call out his name. She didn't try to stop her. So he kept on walking…. away from the girl who broke his heart twice.

Matt would always win.

Gabriella would always be Matt.

And he was left with another broken heart.


End file.
